Our Last Night
by Karigan250
Summary: Chloe and Derek arrive at Andrew’s house, but it seems that Tori and Simon have not yet shown up. What happens when the two are left alone for one final night? very OOC,two-shot
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'm writing fanfiction, clearly I don't own anything of value.

Our Last Night

I looked over towards the repetitive clacking sound that was making itself known down by my shoulder. Chloe's teeth were chattering incessantly and she'd wound her arms around herself to stave off the wind. We hadn't much clothing with us, as we'd left almost everything we had on the bus with my brother, and that knowledge caused another twinge of guilt to grip my chest. Chloe didn't have to come with me, I shouldn't have told her that I was about to change. Had I been smart, I would have just told Tori, there's no way she would have followed Frankenstein out into the cold night, only to be pestered with horrible images and the memory of man-eating werewolves. No, she'd have just told me to stop bothering her and let her sleep. I should have done the smart thing, but the thought of being without Chloe when I was so vulnerable felt wrong. I trusted her, and a part of me hated it.

She made me, in a way, more exposed and defenseless than when my body attempted its change. She brought out emotions in me that I had long repressed. She clearly had no problem expressing herself, when she was happy she smiled and when she was angry, she'd yell and spit. People did not stand up to me. Boys, grown men, all looked at me and steered clear, obeying their instincts that told them I was dangerous. Chloe had no sense of danger, she was like a Chihuahua who thought to take on a Doberman, size and power meant nothing. She confused me, made me angry, and what was worse, I wanted her to.

Her soft sigh brought me out of my musings. "Are we almost there?" she asked as she looked up at me, her eyes wide and almost pleading.

"It's in sight, the driveway is just a few yards away." I answered, not wanting to keep eye contact with her too long. Something about her large blue eyes brought out a sense of protectiveness in me that I was not used to. My every instinct told me that she was pack, that if anything were to happen to her I would never be able to rest until she was safe in my arms. This coupling tender emotion towards her infuriated and annoyed me. I was _Frankenstein_, girls went after the cute blond Koreans of the world, not the tall gruff freaks of nature. I knew this, had long accepted it, but there was this nagging feeling in the back of my mind that told me I could have her. That she was MINE.

When we arrived at the house, the lights were all turned off and the door was locked. The key, conveniently enough, was underneath the welcome mat. I unlocked the door and surveyed the room; it looked like no one had been home for a while. I listened to Chloe scuffling around, eventually stopping in front of the refrigerator. She let out a groan as she pointed to something on the door. "Look, it's his calendar, he's been out camping for the last two weeks." I walked up behind her to confirm what she had just told me. As I came closer, she leaned back just enough so that she was resting lightly against my chest, subconsciously seeking warmth. I gulped slightly but didn't move.

"It's not all bad." I said looking at the later dates. "This says he's due back two days from now, which should give Simon and the Bitch enough time to meet us."

I felt her elbow me sharply in the stomach. "You big oaf, don't call her that. She's trying her best."

"Maybe, but even at her best she still makes me want to strangle her." She looked up at me with a mock glare. "What? I'm just being honest. I think the cold is making you crabby."

"I am not crabby." She pouted. "But I am freezing. Does Andrew have a fireplace or something? The only thing decently toasty around here is you, and you keep shifting and that's not helping!" To prove her point she spun around and wrapped her arms around my waist. "Now unless you can find me an alternate heat source, don't move!"

I stood their stunned for a few minutes. _What does she think she's doing?!_ I mentally asked myself. She snuggled in deeper, burying her head into my chest. _Probably doesn't realize what she's doing, she's only had an hours sleep today._ I looked over and spotted the fireplace and a large afghan._ May as well have some fun_. He thought to himself smirking as he bent down to scoop her up into his arms.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, a shocked look spreading across her face.

"Getting you your alternate heat source." I replied gruffly, trying not to let on just how much I enjoyed holding her. With my wolf strength, she felt like she weighed nothing. I strode across the room and plopped her down on the couch. I wrapped the afghan around her and headed for the door. "Now wait here." I called back. "Andrew used to keep wood stockpiled in his shed, hopefully it's still there. I'll be back in a minute."

With that I closed the door, letting the wind and cold help calm my pounding heart.

............

I sat on the couch dumbfounded. _I can't believe that just happened._ I thought. I knew that I liked Derek. The long walk to the house had given me time enough to figure it out. He was just so possessive, so... strong. He had been infuriated with me whenever I put myself in danger, he cared about me enough to defend me against two werewolves twice his age. When Liam had stared at me with that frightening look of desire, I'd looked up at Derek's face. I'd seen the rage, the protectiveness. What Liam had no doubt intended to do to me terrified me to my very core, but the expression on Derek's face had helped calm my fears. He would never let anything happen to me.

I had never been kissed, never met anyone whom I'd wanted to kiss. No boys at my school brought up the same feelings of giddiness and yearning that Derek did. I found myself wondering what it would be like; would he be soft and tender, or hard and unyielding? Would the wolf in him cause him pain when he pulled away, those animalistic instincts ignored? The very thought sent a shiver of anticipation to go up my spine.

I wasn't stupid when it came to boys. "Physically innocent, mentally corrupt." A friend had once told me. Girls in an art school rarely made it to my age before bedding someone who claimed to be the next big thing. I was different, I was in no hurry to put that kind of burden on myself.

Just then Derek strode in, five large logs and a bag of kindling in his arms. I ran over to help him carry some of it, but he just ushered me away. I let him by, watching as he bent over the fireplace trying to get a flame. I smiled to myself, remembering the heat of his embrace when he'd held me. My leaning into Derek's chest earlier had been no accident, just my testing the waters. He had not moved. No, he had played my little game. Tonight was possibly our last night alone together, and if anything was going to happen between us, I would have to see to it myself.

..........

**So what do you think? Let me know if you want me to continue. PS, thanks for correcting my tenses everyone!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all! Thanks for all the support you've offered me. Hope you love this possible final installment. See my profile to vote on possible continuation options!  
**

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Chapter 2

.........

Within moments the fire blazed cheerfully. I noted Derek's soaked sweatshirt and grew concerned. "It's not very warm out tonight, you really shouldn't be wearing wet clothing."

He gave me an odd look. "Well what do you expect me to do, strut about the house naked?" I tried not to giggle at that.

"Not naked per say, just hang your shirt and pants by the fire. You still have your shorts and T-shirt right?" He looked over towards the fire and back to me. "Come on, I've seen you in less before." I smiled as I said it, earning a grunt from him as he began peeling off his shirt. His T lifted a little with the effort, giving me a glimpse of his abdominal muscles that were always so hard to study in the darkness. The flames lit up his stomach, casting shadows between each defined bump, accentuating them.

As he left the room to put on his shorts I gulped quietly. He was absolutely yummy; the blemishes that once covered his body were now few and free of that angry redness that once took away from his perfection. There was so much of him. My mind drifted as he hung up his clothing, to the coffee shop we'd run to after losing Liam and Ramon. I remembered his hands on my body, their roughness and strength. How they seemed to cover every inch of my exposed skin. I wondered how I could get him to repeat his earlier actions.

"What's got you thinking so hard?" Derek asked gruffly as he plopped down on the other end of the couch.

My cheeks turned a deep shade of maroon as he studied my face. "Just wondering where Tori and Simon are." I answered quickly. "They should have gotten here before us, what if something happened?"

His face began to soften at that. "I'm sure they're ok. You really shouldn't worry about Simon so much; he can look after himself, provided the Bitch doesn't drive him to do something rash. Plus..." He never got a chance to finish as I hurled a pillow and hit him square in the face.

"I warned you not to talk about her like that!" I said smugly, fighting off a laugh. His expression was priceless, he never saw it coming! My smile fell as he glared at me, a small smirk making its way to his face.

"You really shouldn't have done that." He purred.

"Awww. Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?" I teased. I had never seen him look at me with such intensity, and if I was being honest with myself, it was a real turn on.

He growled slightly in his throat before pouncing. He reached for my stomach but I flailed madly. The bastard was trying to tickle me into submission! I moved as quickly as I could, twisting my body and trying none too hard to fend him off. In the end, his superior size and strength forced my limbs down and he stared at me with an evil grin.

He leaned over my body, his face a mere whisper away from mine. "I win." He stated, his breathing had picked up slightly.

"Well congratulations to you for picking on a poor defenceless girl. What does the big strong he-man want for his prize?" I quipped, hopping he didn't detect the nervousness in my voice. My heart was in my throat and the temperature of the room felt significantly higher. I stole a quick glance at the fireplace to make sure his cloths hadn't caught on fire.

He pulled back slightly, a scowl forming. "Gosh, can I really have anything I want?" He responded somewhat sarcastically. He raised himself off me, going back to his end of the couch.

_What was that all about?_ I thought somewhat confused. I was so sure he was going to kiss me there. It was then that I heard him whisper under his breath, _"Simon already has what I want...."_

My heart felt light, I knew what he meant. All those innocent gestures, the hand holding and laughter; he thought I had fallen for his brother. I untangled myself from the afghan and knelt beside him. "Derek," I whispered softly.

He answered with a flat, "What do you wan..." before I leaned him and pressed my lips to his.

......

I swear my heart stopped beating.

I had thought that Simon had staked some sort of claim on her, that she wanted to be with him. Yet here she was, her petal soft lips pressed to mine, her warm breath on my skin. She pulled back and cupped my cheek. "Derek," she repeated, placing a kisses across my face mid sentence. "Simon._ Kiss._ Is not. _Kiss._ The one I want._ Kiss._ And with that she looked me in the eyes, those round blue orbs shining with warmth and affection.

I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled her down into my lap, silencing her with my lips before she could squeak in protest. I alternated between plundering her mouth to sucking on the skin of her neck and collar bone, earning small sounds from her as I did so. Her legs curled around mine so that she was sitting Santa-style on top of me. I explored her body with my hands, feeling her every curve and memorizing as I went. I learned about her so intimately by touching her.

Her sides were only ticklish when brushed lightly with fingernails

When the spot joining her neck and shoulder was bitten, her clenched and her lower body jumped

She had a small pock mark on her left forearm

Such things may have seemed so insignificant, but I found myself relishing in every new fact, in her every sound and movement. I desperately wanted to know what was beneath her shirt and my hands itched to touch the soft skin of her stomach, but I forced myself to stay calm. I wouldn't push her, not tonight. Not when everything was still so new. If things kept escalating, I wasn't sure I could keep my feral instincts in check.

"Derek..." she moaned as I sucked on her neck, leaving a mark that I couldn't help feeling somewhat proud of. I smiled against her. I never thought anyone would make those sounds for me. I pressed my face the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply, memorizing her unique scent.

.....

_How could anyone so strong also be so gentle?_ I asked myself as Derek buried himself against me. I allowed myself a moment, before deciding things were going a little to PG for my mood. I pushed him back against the couch, not even taking time to register his expression before kissing him passionately. He responded in turn by fisting my hair and pulling me closer with his other hand while thrusting his tongue into my mouth. I allowed my hands to skim down the front of his shirt, teasing the muscles as I went down and feeling them tremble beneath me. I felt so wanton, so powerful. I found my way under his shirt and scratched his stomach lightly, earning a growl from the man beneath me.

I licked and sucked my way down his neck like he'd done to me. I nibbled on the skin and dipped my tongue in the hollow of his collar bone. The neckline on his shirt was loose, giving me a glimpse of that beautifully sculpted chest. I bit him and he bucked slightly underneath me, emitting a sound somewhere between a growl and a whine. I pulled back then, looking him in the eyes. When I was able to catch my breath, I finally spoke. "Figured out who I want yet?"

He gave me an odd look then, before we burst out laughing together. He picked me up as he positioned himself to get more comfortable, half lying on his back along the length of the couch. I snapped up the blanket and tossed it over us before snuggling into his chest. We spent the rest of the night talking, laughing, sharing kisses. What could be more perfect?

......

"Hello?!"

A voice roused me out of my sleep. Still hazy I looked down at the blond girl sleeping soundly against my chest. I smiled softly and planted a kiss on her forehead. She shifted slightly but did not wake up.

"Looks like we missed a hell of a night." Came another voice, female this time. I looked over to the door to see my brother and the Bit... Tori standing there, staring at the sight before them. I looked over to the now smouldering fire, my cloths still hanging.

"Don't get too excited." I snapped, pulling off the blanket to reveal my fully dressed self. Chloe finally woke up and started looking groggily around.

"Hey guys." She mumbled, not yet cluing in to what was going on.

"So what did we miss?" asked Simon with a huge grin on his face.

"Nothing much." I answered simply. "Just enjoying our last night alone together."

.....

**So here's my two-shot for all you Chlerek fans out there. Happy writing to all you out there wanting to create your own fics.**


End file.
